


Seperation

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Kevin Cozner, Autistic Raymond Holt, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Kevin tries to visit Holt in the hospital after he is injured on the job.





	Seperation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set around the early to mid-1990s, while Holt was still a homicide detective.

Kevin was always worried whenever he got a call from Raymond when he was at work. Even though the calls were usually to remind him of dates or to ask him to buy something at the store on the way home, they still put him on edge. He could only imagine the worst thing happening.

  
On a Wednesday, he got a call from Raymond’s office.

  
“Are you Kevin Cozner?” It was not Raymond’s voice. It was not a voice that Kevin recognized.

  
“Yes,” Kevin said.

  
“Detective Holt is in the hospital. He was shot while chasing down a perp. I thought I’d let you know since you’re his boyfriend.” As Kevin expected from Raymond’s coworkers, he said the last word as if it was dirty.

  
Kevin struggled to hold onto the phone. “How badly is he injured? Did they catch the perpetrator?”

  
“I don’t know. You’d have to see him for yourself. He’s at the hospital closest to the precinct.” The man hung up.

  
Kevin left a note on his desk explaining where he had gone, put on his coat, and drove to the hospital. He walked up to the receptionist’s desk.

  
“I would like to see Raymond Holt. He was brought in here with a gunshot wound.” Kevin said.

  
“And you are?” the receptionist asked.

  
“Kevin Cozner. I’m his boyfriend.” Kevin said.

  
“Sorry. Visits are for family only,” she replied.

  
Kevin’s eyes widened. “But I am his family. We’ve been together for 6 years.”

  
“Unless you have a marriage license, it doesn’t count.” the receptionist said.

  
“But we can’t get a marriage license! Surely you can make an exception.” Kevin said.

  
“Sorry, the rules are the rules,” she replied.

  
“I just want to know if he’s ok. I know nothing about what condition he is in, where he was shot, what kind of damage was done. What if he’s in critical condition? What if he’s dying? What if he dies alone without me! Please, please, let me see him.” Kevin said.

  
“If you can find one of his family members, you could visit with one of them.” the receptionist said.

  
One of his family members. Because, of course, Kevin didn’t count. Even ignoring the insult, both Raymond’s sister and his mother weren’t in the state. They couldn’t do anything for him.

  
Kevin could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He thought he was used to homophobia. The slurs and glares thrown at him and Raymond when they walked down the street. The inappropriate questions and comments from Raymond’s coworkers. The rejection of his parents. Yet this homophobia got to him. He wasn’t oblivious to the AIDS crisis. He knew about the couples who were separated by the rules of a hospital, who couldn’t be with each other in their dying moments, whose final wishes were overruled by homophobic family members. But, perhaps foolishly, he never saw it happening to him.

  
“If you do not let me see my boyfriend, I will sue you and this hospital,” Kevin said.

  
“Go ahead. Your kind has tried before.” the receptionist said.

  
Kevin’s eyes widened. The tears fell down his cheeks.

  
“Fine. I will stay here until I can see him.” Kevin said.

  
“Well, you’re gonna have to stay here for a long time.” the receptionist said.

  
Kevin walked over and leaned against the wall. He started snapping his hands together, his fingers making soft _pat_ noises as they hit each other. He started softly humming at a single, steady frequency. This was what he did when he was overwhelmed. But usually, Raymond was there to hold his hands and squeeze them tightly, to lift Kevin’s hands up to his face and kiss them gently. He wasn’t there, though, and Kevin started humming louder.

  
“Please stop making that noise. It’s distracting.” the receptionist said.

  
Kevin stopped humming. _I’ll show you distracting_ , he thought. He considered just running into the hospital to search for his boyfriend, but he knew that such an action would result in him being kicked out of the hospital.

  
Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

  
“I have a high tolerance for anesthetics, so please tell the anesthesiologist to keep that in mind when they put me under.”

  
“Raymond?” Kevin yelled.

  
“Kevin? Nurse, please wheel me over to the reception area.” Raymond said.

  
Raymond rounded the corner in a wheelchair, being pushed by a nurse. Kevin half-walked, half-ran over to him.

  
“Raymond!” Kevin said. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, not caring who saw him do it. “Are you ok?”

  
“I was shot in the leg. The bullet missed my femur, thankfully, though they are going to have to surgically remove the bullet, as it is lodged close to an artery.” Raymond said.

  
Kevin let out a sigh of relief. “How long will the surgery take?”

  
“Hopefully not long,” Raymond replied. “Nurse, could you escort my boyfriend to the waiting room so I can see him when I am out of surgery?”

  
The nurse nodded.

  
Raymond kissed Kevin’s cheek. “I will not be long, Kevin.”

  
The time that Kevin spent waiting for Raymond to come out of surgery felt interminable, but the fact that he would be able to see his boyfriend afterward was of some comfort.

  
Raymond was wheeled out with bandages around his left thigh. He looked at Kevin with a vacant expression. Clearly, he was still being affected by the anesthesia.

  
“I would like to sleep once we get to the recovery suite,” Raymond said.

  
“That is fine,” Kevin said. He would have to ask once he woke up.

* * *

 

“Raymond, this incident reminded me of how much homophobia still exists in our world.” Kevin said.

  
“You don’t have to tell me that,” Raymond replied.

  
“Though you were fine this time, I worry that someday, you might sustain an injury on the job that is much more serious, and I don’t want to be forbidden from seeing you in the hospital when that happens,” Kevin took a deep breath. “As soon as it is legally possible for us to be able to in the state of New York, I want us to get married.”

  
Raymond’s eyes widened.

  
“I know that it isn’t a romantic reason for us to get married, but this is what pushed me over the edge. I love you so much, Raymond, and I don’t want to ever be separated like this again.” Kevin said.

  
“Kevin, the very moment that same-sex marriage is legalized in the state of New York, we will drive to the county courthouse and get married,” Raymond said. “You are the love of my life, and I don’t want to lose you.”

  
The two of them shared a kiss. Raymond took Kevin’s hand into his own and squeezed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! The lack of fics about Holt and Kevin that are set back in the day is a travesty. I may write more young Holt and Kevin fics, depending on whether I actually have any ideas for them.


End file.
